The Curse of the Librarian
by evol norgara
Summary: Ron starts doing teasing dances for the whole school to see and forces Ginny to live a shameful life. Until Malfoy bumps into her and makes it even worse.
1. The Cursed Curse

Ginny was about to die. She just couldn't stand it anymore. The thought of your own brother doing a teasing dance on the table in front of everyone in the Great Hall was just too much. Ginny had to watch. Front row seats. Ron even flipped over her mashed potatoes and spilled pumpkin juice all over her new blouse. She could only think of one possible explanation. It was Ron's last year and he wanted to live up to Fred and George. He wasn't doing a good job. The only person he was capable of making a fool out of was himself, though he failed to see that.  
  
Hermione noticed too and thought Ron was possessed or had some sickness. She shoved him into the infirmary at once only to discover how one does the bunny hop with a wooden spatula.  
  
It was horrible. Abso-bloody-lutely horrible. Since Ginny was the only blood relative of Ron that was still in Hogwarts, she got the second-hand remarks. Of course Harry and Hermione had some trouble of their own but Harry was, well, Harry and Hermione had brains to match some of the Professors. Ginny was normal and normal was bad in her case, because it meant she wasn't special. After her run in with the Dark Lord she had some attention but now it was a thing of the past. Just like Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
While Harry and Hermione were trying to stop Ron from consuming all the Pepper-Up Potions in the school, Ginny dumped her quill and ink into her book bag and sped walked to the library. She drooped her head down so that no one would notice her and tried to make sharp turns. Unfortunately, sharp turns on corners equals disaster. Or at least one falling on their bottom.  
  
SMACK. Her head went straight into someone's chest.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorr-"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
Draco's face was in disgust. He had actually made body contact with a Weasley.  
  
"Well, go on. Apologize!"  
  
"What makes you think it was my fault?"  
  
Ginny knew it was her fault but she wasn't about to admit that to Malfoy, of all people.  
  
"You walked straight into me!"  
  
"You walked into me!"  
  
"Oh hell. I'm going. This is pointless."  
  
Ginny made a hrmph sound and quickly walked away. She looked back to see Malfoy looking the other direction and stuck her tongue out. It was childish and immature, but she had a right since Malfoy was such a bastard and she was the youngest in her family.  
  
Malfoy mumbled a few unforgivables and realized that stupid-waste-of-space Weasley made him lose his sense of direction. He was actually heading to the library when he stopped to comment on one of the Patil sister's extremely short skirt and was then walked into by that ungrateful prat Jenny. 'Or was it Jamie?' he thought.  
  
*  
  
"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find 'The Phantoms of the Fog'?"  
  
Ginny impatiently rolled her fingers on the Librarian's desk.  
  
"Fifth row, middle section, two next to the big green book."  
  
She thanked the usually grumpy librarian and walked to an empty table. She put her book bag down and headed to the section. 'Was it the Sixth row? And what about something green?'  
  
Ginny mentally banged her head on a wall. How was it possible for her to remember that.  
  
*  
  
"The Amazing World of Fungus."  
  
"Fifth row, middle section, a big green book."  
  
Draco was surprised at the librarian's good mood. 'What went up her skirt today?' he thought. And then slapping his forehead for the mental picture. He headed toward the row and saw something red. Flaming red.  
  
*  
  
"You again! Are you stalking me?"  
  
"Yes it's me and no I'm not stalking you. You're not even worthy of being stalked, let alone by me."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!"  
  
"Sod off, Weasley!"  
  
The moment turned tenser when the librarian suddenly forgot her good mood and dragged them by the ears.  
  
"What do you think you're doing shouting in my library?"  
  
"Sorry," replied Ginny.  
  
"You're shouting too," Malfoy muttered, under his breath.  
  
"I heard that Mr. Malfoy, and it'll cost both of you two weeks detention with Filch," snapped back the now red with anger librarian.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something but Ginny quickly cut him off.  
  
"We're really sorry. Isn't there any chance I could get off with a warning? Since I wasn't the one who was being rude to you," said Ginny, with her most angelic face.  
  
"Three weeks!" shouted back the librarian.  
  
They both groaned. At least they both gave each other detention. 


	2. In Need of Coraticum

Draco woke up the next day only remember what a little prat that more female-like Weasley was. Three weeks detention with Filch! He would rather have detention with Snape because he knew that Snape would make Ginny do all the dirty work and he'd just have to correct papers, or rather pick who he liked best. He smirked at the thought. Then he stopped. What if someone walked in on him at this moment? They would think him an idiot because of that stupid grin on his face. He puffed out his chest and made a manly expression.  
  
'That's more like it,' he thought.  
  
Now he was ready to face the world. He just needed some pants first.  
  
*  
  
"Pancakes!"  
  
Ginny grumbled in her sleep and fell off her bed. She jumped up, startled. Then fell back asleep. After a few minutes she slowly dragged herself up and placed her blanket and pillow on her four poster bed. Her room mates were already gone. 'They probably want to avoid being seen with me,' she thought. Her room mates used to be alright but now they were all twitchy and whenever Ginny moved closer to them they wanted to run off. Perhaps it was because they thought Ginny was as crazy as her brother, the one who does obscene things to book bags.  
  
Ginny was brushing her hair when there was a knock on her door. She quickly sped through the last part of her tangled hair and answered it. Hermione was standing in the doorway looking quite nauseous.  
  
"Ron."  
  
All Ginny needed to know what one word and she knew that her brother, or nameless acquaintance as she calls him nowadays, had gotten into some mischief. Ginny sighed and grabbed her bag. Then she followed Hermione down the stairs. Ron was in the common room. And so was a turkey. Ron saw his sister and ran towards her.  
  
"Ginny! You've got to help me! This turkey is-"  
  
"Ron. I don't want to know."  
  
Ginny used her left hand to cover her face and almost sprinted to the portrait.  
  
"Your loss!" shouted Ron.  
  
Ginny wanted to scream really loud. So loud that all of Hogwarts would stop what they were doing, especially Ron, and listen to her. But no way was she going to do that. Then they would be even more convinced that she was like her brother. She looked around, making sure no one was near, and kicked the wall.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Ginny started hopping on one foot and rubbing her toe. 'That was stupid,' she thought. 'But at least I feel better now. Mentally.' She put her foot down and tried not to limp.  
  
*  
  
Smoothly, Draco walked to the Slytherin table, making sure he passed all the other tables first. He made some mental notes in his head how the houses were doing and decided it was the perfect day to make some snide remarks to the Hufflepuffs, but only if they paid attention to him first. He didn't want to look like some idiot boy looking for attention from Hufflepuffs. He only did so casually with Potter's Poofs, the new nickname he made for Potter and all his followers. He tried to get a new nickname every year but sometimes making too much an effort just means you're starting to obsess. He heard obsessing was not good for the complexion. He roughed his hair up a bit as he neared the Slytherin table.  
  
"Draco, darling, how are you doing this fine morning?"  
  
Pansy, always full of attention for Draco. She wasn't as shallow and stupid as everyone thought. She was actually high classed and had an extensive vocabulary that she only used on those who were worthy. Draco thought she was smart for doing this. That way no one she disliked would know what they're missing out on. 'She's smart for someone who is obsessed with me,' he thought. Then he looked at her complexion. It was a bit greasy. Draco decided not to start calling Potter and his friends Potter's Poofs that moment.  
  
"The Hufflepuffs are looking a bit tense today."  
  
"Hmm, don't they always?"  
  
"True, but you see that girl with the hat like a mushroom?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's attempting to kill her already dead and lifeless pudding."  
  
"Well, that's just her."  
  
"Look again."  
  
Pansy raised and eyebrow at this. All the Hufflepuffs were attempting to kill their food. Well the more decent looking ones anyways.  
  
"Stop obsessing over unusual things, Draco."  
  
"Are you saying I have bad complexion?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
*  
  
The Great Hall was the last place Ginny wanted to be seen, but her stomach was growling like a Gryffindor lion with snakebite. She poked her head into the room and checked that no one was looking. She felt like an escaped convict. Now she knew how Sirius felt, and this did not improve her mood at all. Slowly, she walked towards the end of the Gryffindor table and ate her toast in silence. She stuffed some muffins into her bag and left.  
  
'Might as well get a head start on studying,' she thought. She was about to set foot into the library when she realized it was best not to. She muttered something about Malfoy, bastard, and Blast-Ended Skrewts. The day was just beginning and she already had a lot to be angry about. Then there's detention with Filch after dinner. Ginny made a loud groan.  
  
"What are you groaning about?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Harry."  
  
"Bad day already?"  
  
"And a worst night coming."  
  
"What'dya have next?"  
  
"Herbology."  
  
"I'll walk you there. Need some air."  
  
Ginny smiled a little. Harry always put her in a good mood. When she thinks about how much Harry's been through and how well he's dealing with it, well sort of. Fifth year was kind of a shocker but anyone would do that if their life was like Harry's.  
  
Harry didn't seem to notice Ginny's staring. She reminded herself that she didn't like Harry that way. He was more like a brother. And better yet, a sane brother.  
  
"I heard you got into some trouble yesterday, Ginny."  
  
"Yeah.Malfoy."  
  
"Just ignore him next time. He's just an attention wanting git."  
  
"I was just really angry yesterday and Malfoy kind of set me off. Now that I think about it, I still want to punch that smug look off his face."  
  
"You and everyone who isn't a Slytherin. It's amazing how no one's managed to punch him yet."  
  
"Hermione did, and I'm sorry she'll never do it again."  
  
"I have learned one thing about Malfoy."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"If you just stare at him and smile when he's throwing you insults right and left, he'll get confused and then you can just walk away."  
  
"Really? Have you tried that before?"  
  
"No, I'm too angry at him already. But I bet it'd work."  
  
"I'll be sure to try that next time."  
  
They reached Greenhouse 5 and Harry gave Ginny a pat on the shoulder and left. Ginny was already plotting all the things she could try with Malfoy now. Detention might be amusing for once.  
  
*  
  
Potions, his favorite class. Draco was glad Snape didn't hate him after what happened with his father and whatnot. He supposed it was because he already ruled most of the Slytherins and Snape was just the one with known authority. If Snape did somehow turn against him, he would have all of Slytherin against him. Draco enjoyed watching the torture of Gryffindors too much to let that happen though.  
  
"We will be continuing the Coraticum Potion, and because of yesterdays 'incident' Mr. Longbottom will be moving to the other room so I can be sure that no one helps him."  
  
Snape made a unnoticeable growl towards Hermione. Neville, now taller, was still shaking in his knickers whenever he was in Snape's class.  
  
"If your potion is done right, Longbottom, then you will stop quivering for once... Mr. Potter! Can you tell me how the Coraticum Potion works?"  
  
Harry tried not to blink while making eye contact with Snape.  
  
"The potion is supposed to help someone gain courage and inner strength."  
  
Snape said nothing, because Harry was right.  
  
Draco sneered at this. He turned to the Slytherin's and murmured.  
  
"I don't care what they say about Gryffindors. The lot of them are still in desperate need of this potion."  
  
All the Slytherins smirked at this. Slytherins did not smile; they only smirked and did other evil face gestures. Never once will you see a Slytherin truly smile from the heart, it was too Gryffindor-like.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, will you please stop picking your nose and pay attention to your potion?"  
  
Ron went red, he usually would've said something to be rebellious, but in Snape's class he was no longer one who wanted to live up to Gred and Feorge. He did mutter under his breath though.  
  
"If it weren't for these damned scales that are so easily inhaled, I wouldn't have to be picking them out of my nose."  
  
Harry restrained a chuckle when he heard this. Ron was only funny when he wasn't trying to be.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM!"  
  
Neville shrieked like a banshee and almost fainted. He wish he had, because the situation was really embarrassing.  
  
"Why? WHY is your potion glowing?"  
  
"I- I dunno, sir."  
  
"I suppose you put in the lion tail before the boiled stone. Now clean this mess up before it blows up and turns us all into salamanders."  
  
The whole class took a small step away from Neville at that point.  
  
"Poor Neville, he's always so nervous when it comes to potions. If only his potion worked and he could finally stand up to Snape," whispered Hermione, who's potion was the exact shade of purple Snape said it would be.  
  
In the end of class only half the Slytherin, because Snape helped them, and three Gryffindors, including Hermione, made the potion correctly. Snape bottled the contents and put them in a box.  
  
"Two feet essay on the uses of the Coraticum potion."  
  
The class made no sound. If they groaned and whined, it would just make it three feet. After they safely left the classroom Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Why does Snape need so much Coraticum potion?"  
  
"Maybe he's afraid for something."  
  
"Yeah, like Voldemort."  
  
Ron's face turned a slight green. Harry immediately apologized and changed the topic.  
  
*  
  
"Detention time."  
  
Filch smiled so that his filthy, yellow teeth would show. Ginny wanted to bang her head on a wall and then fall down a mountain. Then she remembered her plan. She almost smirked.  
  
Malfoy wasn't having the time of his life, but he didn't show any emotions.  
  
"You'll both be in the library tonight, sorting out all the books."  
  
"ALL the books? Are you mad?"  
  
Filch glared at Draco.  
  
"And then you'll be hanging the decorations for Halloween. No magic!"  
  
They both gave a groan. Filch led them to the library, which was now closed and was as scary as a graveyard.  
  
"I'll be coming back. Don't try to leave unless you want to be hung on the wall for two days. Mrs. Norris will stay here to watch you."  
  
He petted the cat with such affection Draco wanted to vomit.  
  
"You do that side, I'll do that side."  
  
Ginny huffed.  
  
"That side's smaller and you know it!"  
  
"Then what do you suggest, Weasley?"  
  
Ginny stuttered and muttered something.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake! We'll do it together."  
  
Draco headed to the first shelf and started arranging the books by their numbers. Ginny did the same from the other side of the shelf.  
  
"You know, I always thought they arranged themselves."  
  
"They do. Filch just rearranges them so we'd have a hard time."  
  
"How do you know that, Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do."  
  
Draco didn't realize he was actually making small talk to a Weasley. If he did he might have pushed over the shelf and started a chain reaction, and no one wants that to happen now do they?  
  
Ginny was poking herself to see if this was a dream. Malfoy must either be really drunk or it wasn't him at all.  
  
There was a long awkward silence between them. Ginny didn't want to seem too friendly to Malfoy and accepted the silence that was now too much to bear. Aside from the echoed laughter of Peeves down the hallways, there wasn't much noise.  
  
Soon Ginny had done the whole shelf but noticed that Malfoy was still where he started. She could tell by the blonde shine coming from behind the books. She tip-toed over there to find Malfoy, who was lying on the floor and almost drooling.  
  
*  
  
A/N: This was longer, okay, a lot longer. Mostly because I didn't do it in one day and it wasn't that funny. It was one of those fill in chapters. *cough* clues *cough* I thought this was going to be a one shot, but as you can see...it isn't. That's why it was so hasty! The ents would murder me! [LOTR joke, it's okay if you don't get it HP fans] I like to do things that aren't done much. Draco/Ginny is done A LOT but whatever, that's a shipping not a plot. Filch is evil. Maybe next chapter I'll have him do queer things with Mrs. Norris. Hahaha, no way. My mind is too innocent for that kind of stuff.  
  
Smiles-Anonymous: Firstly, I would like to say that you don't really need disclaimers. [and Anne Rice won't let us write fanfiction about her vampires! EVIL!] If an author agrees to have their name on a fanfiction site, it means that you can legally write fanfiction until they get greedy and say no. I suppose you can have a disclaimer if you like to put funny things in it. I don't because I'm not creative *sobs* I would've done the catch mice thing but I doubt Dumbledore will allow it. He seems like the type who likes mice and is not in favor of students running around catching mice in the middle of the night. Wah.  
  
Kawaiiangelic: Whoooo! Thanks for reviewing! I like positive stuff, because I'm human and I need my praise :] 


End file.
